


For Adora

by poshyraider



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hopeful Ending, I just love catra, Self-Doubt, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poshyraider/pseuds/poshyraider
Summary: A deeper look at Catra and Glimmer's interaction while Glimmer is imprisoned on Horde Prime's Ship.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	For Adora

The relative quiet of Horde Prime’s ship was deafening. Catra’s sensitive ears were accustomed to the constant creaks and mechanical whines and hisses of the fright zone, and the lack of those sounds terrified her, she was so far from Etheria now, so far from the closest thing she had to a home.

Beneath her cool, calm facade of false bravado, Catra was writhing with internal turmoil. She never wanted this. All she ever wanted was to be alongside Adora, ruling Etheria. She wonders now, if she ever wanted that either. Sometimes she wonders if all she wanted was Adora's presence, her smell… just her.

All she wanted was her.

She wanted to smell her. See her blue grey eyes crinkle with a smile, with laughter. Laughter that came out in hurried snorts and giggles, as the dynamic duo got up to nothing but trouble around the fright zone.

But all she had done was push her away, hurt her. And now, she was alone.

She deserved to be.

She had taken a liking to Glimmer almost instantly, not that she would allow the princess to know. She admired her attitude, and her surprising capacity to be effective in battle.

She found herself sneaking past the seemingly endless number of clones on an almost daily basis, to visit the princess, no, Queen, of Brightmoon. 

As it was now, Catra, near silently sneaking through the vast halls and corridors of prime’s ship so that she can fool herself into thinking she could ever atone for her actions- her sins, by holding conversation with Glimmer. 

“Hello sparkles” Catra drawled, voice full of mirth as the barrier between them becomes translucent again.

“What do you want Catra?” Glimmer’s accusatory tone shocked Catra momentarily. She supposed that was to be expected, Glimmer was kind of her prisoner after all. 

“I just want to talk” 

Catra’s timidness caused obvious surprise to glimmer, who shifted in her cell’s bed to face Catra.

“Again? Im your prisoner Catra” 

“Then you’ll just have to listen won’t you” Catra snarked, trying to lighten the mood between the two. It was a familiar dance now, a cautious dance around each other, around the terror and uncertainty that lay between them

“I never wanted this” Catra begun, and once again, the magicat's timid tone caused Glimmer to sit up and eye her cautiously.

“Wanted what?” Glimmer questioned, unsure of where Catra is going with this

“I never wanted power. I never wanted to hurt people. I just wanted to prove myself. Prove that I wasn’t just second best to Adora. I wanted to be more than just her pet”

Glimmer turned to the ceiling of her cell, considering Catra’s admission.

“I thought you and Adora were friends in the horde?”

“We were, but sha-“ Catra’s breath catches on the name. Hatred, hurt, and despair pool in the deepest pit of her stomach, but she forces the words out anyway.

“Shadow weaver always treated my like a nuisance. Like I was Adora’s responsibility. She used to say I was distracting her, holding her back”

Glimmer sits silently, content with listening to Catra's rambling.

“And then Adora left me behind to go play hero, and I was left alone, with shadow weaver.”

Glimmer bites back the desire to snap at Catra, tell her that Adora did the right thing to leave such a tyrannical organisation as the horde.

But she doesn’t. She allows Catra to speak her mind.

“I feel like I’ve lost myself. Doing all these terrible things. Hurting Adora, and you guys. I’ve done so much damage to Etheria and its people. I killed your mother and almost Adora too!” Catra has raised her voice now, more at herself than Glimmer, internal conflict and self hatred combining in a painful cocktail. 

Glimmer is listening intently now, flinching at the harsh mention of her mothers death. 

“And for what! To prove my worth to an emotionless clone and a vindictive witch?!” Catra's voice begins to crack, speaking the words, forcefully, and in pain.

“I should do us all a favour and throw myself out of the airlock of this stupid ship, save Horde Prime the trouble.” Catra struggles to get the last few words out, fighting back the sob gathering at the base of her throat.

Glimmer sits up now, cautiously eying Catra, and considers her next sentence. 

“I don’t think that will help Catra.” She shouldn't help her, the girl who killed her mother, but she wants to -she has to.

Catra doesn’t turn to face glimmer, but the twitching of her sensitive ears lets glimmer know she heard it. 

Glimmer notes the gentle shudder of Catra’s shoulders as she cries, and notices how small she looks, when she is vulnerable like this. She looks so small, and Glimmer is shocked by her own desire to hold her. Catra’s body rises and falls with a deep breath, considering her next words

“I don’t know what to do”

Glimmer’s heart breaks. Despite what Catra has done to her, despite the pain that the horde scum had inflicted upon her, Glimmer can’t help but pity Catra.

“I feel so alone sparkles, that’s why I come here to talk to you, even at my own risk”

A pregnant silence 

“There is no one left in this universe who cares about me” 

“Thats not true” Glimmer knows what she must say now, and it might well save her life.

“Adora never stopped caring Catra, she always wanted to go back for you. She kept trying to sneak out, trying to go get you. It got so bad my mother had to bind her by oath to never return to the fright zone. You are so much more than what you think. You clearly regret what you've done, that's already miles better than most of the 'enemies' I've had to deal with, even Shadow Weaver!”

“So please Catra, do one good thing”

“Do it for Adora!”

Catra doesn’t respond to this

In fact Catra sits, silently, for so long that Glimmer wonders if she has fallen asleep

After quite some time Catra huffs.

Silently, she stands, and, turning quickly, she returns glimmer’s cell wall to its opaque state. 

Glimmer gets one last look at Catra’s face, tear stained, but with a hopeful smile.

She hears a whisper, so quiet she could have imagined it

“I'm gonna get you out of here”

“For Adora” 

Since their paths diverged at thaymore Catra thought that any love or friendship between her and adora had been destroyed

But she thinks, as her body throbs, the skintight suit suffocating her, looking up into the terrified, relieved, loving, blue eyes she remembers from her childhood…

How could she have ever doubted it


End file.
